The Night Shift
by poetic heart 75
Summary: What happens when your working the underbelly of the arena with The Shield?
1. Chapter 1

As if working at night wasn't bad enough, now Jade had to work underneath the arena in the tunnels. This wasn't what she had in mind for her evening. She usually worked inside the arena. She saw so many different live events it would take years for her to write down the most awesome times she had. All she had to do was stand and watch the doors and make sure nobody tried to get in or out of the backstage area that didn't belong. Tonight, she drew the short straw with her friend who had just started working for Events Security Company. She looked like she belonged on the crew setting up the stages and lights standing down there. She had no idea what was even planned for that evening. She just knew there was a WWE event going down above her head and instead of watching The Wyatt's torture Cena or The Shield beating the shit out of Evolution, she was staring at the underbelly of the arena.

"Precious cargo by dock 10"

She looked at her walkie talkie. That usually was the code for someone was walking through the underbelly back to the arena and didn't want to be seen.

"Jade, do you copy?"

Jade: "Yeah John, I hear you."

"Do you have eyes on dock 10 by any chance?"

Jade looks around the halls to see if she can see a number anywhere that would indicate exactly where her position is.

Jade: "I am at gate 12."

"Can you get to gate 11 right now?"

Jade: "Yeah copy that I can get to gate 11."

"If you get to gate 11, you will see Serra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta heading that way."

Jade: "Copy. I'm on my way. I owe you one, buddy."

"You already paid in full."

Finally, something exciting to watch other than the very ugly looking spider that kept looming at the corner of the gate threatening to web down and taunt her. She made an "Ewe gross" look and headed off to gate 11 like her life depended on her getting there in the next 5 minutes. She gets to gate 11 right in the nick of time. She calmed her rapid breathing from hauling ass over there and spotted John from across the way. He lifted his walkie and she returned the gesture as a "thanks for the tip" motion. As she turns her attention to "the precious cargo" walking her way, all three members of The Shield are walking together. Seth Rollins on the right dressed in his gear with Shield Hoodie over his head. Dean Ambrose on the left dressed in his gear also with a Shield Hoodie on and right smack in the middle is Roman Reigns dressed in his gear and hoodie.

Dean: "We got some time before we need to be out there, right?"

Roman: "Yeah. We don't need you for at least another hour or so. The match is at 6 and it's barely 5."

Dean: "All right, I think I'm going to take a smoke break. Are you two good?"

Seth: "I'm good. Go ahead, man."

Roman: "Later dude."

They head in to the arena. Great, how does it work when one stays outside and the other two go inside? I'm only one security guard. I got the door so, I guess it doesn't matter. I'll know if anyone comes or goes who doesn't belong here.

Dean: "Hey there, Darling. How are you?"

Jade: "Hello. I'm doing all right how about you?"

Dean: "I can't complain. I'm Jonathan."

He offers his hand and I shake it.

Jade: "I'm Jade. It's nice to meet you, Jonathan."

Dean: "You can call me Jon."

He pulls his cigarettes out of his pocket and goes fishing for his lighter in the other one. He looks like he's having issues.

Dean: "Fucken smokers. We never have a lighter when we need one, but we always have smokes."

Jade: "Tell me about it or your bumming them from others and have a lighter like it's a compromise or something."

Dean: "It's more like a bargaining chip. I have a smoke if you have a light."

Jade: "How does that work if the other person doesn't smoke, though not much of a bargaining chip."

Dean: "True, but why would a non-smoker have a random lighter in their pocket for no explained reason?"

Jade: "Just encase you're working the night shift at the arena and you happen to see Dean Ambrose of The Shield walking with his boys and he happens to stop off for a puff and doesn't have a light."

He makes a fake surprised face.

Dean: "Oh my God. I love that guy. Dean Ambrose is my hero."

Jade starts laughing at how little kid like he looked. He bounced from one foot to the other and clapped his hands together.

Jade: "Yeah. He's hilarious. You should see him do an impression of a 5 year old on Christmas morning complete with that hoppy little bounce."

Dean: "Yeah not to convincing with a big ass cigarette hanging from my mouth."

Jade: "I wasn't aware you were going for authenticity."

Dean slides his arm around her shoulders and closes the space between them. He was going to great cautions to keep the smoke away from her earlier and now suddenly, she's his bosom smoking buddy.

Jade: "I have flammable hair, Mr. Spaz hand over there."

Dean: "No worries. "

He flicks the butt out into the gutter area and hugs her closer.

Jade: "Dude, you're going to get me fired. I'm not supposed to be over here hugged up on you like some 15 year old groupie kid."

Dean: "You're old enough to buy lighters."

Jade: "That doesn't mean a damn thing. Lighters are sold all over the place and anyone in the world can get them legal or not. How did you smoke when you were underage?"

Dean: "Friends got them for me."

Jade: "Why am I not surprised by that?"

Dean: "I didn't exactly have what you would call a loving family environment that I grew up in. My mom was an alcoholic addict and my father left us. So, I had to get it where I could."

Jade: "You don't have to explain anything to me. You don't know me from Eve. Which brings me back to why are you sitting up on me like I'm you're prom date?"

Dean: "I like you, darling."

Jade: "And stop with the darling. It makes you sound like you're a 90 year old country western dude."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean: "Come on, live a little. You're outside in the depths of no- man's land down here. How often does your supervisor or anyone of great importance cruise around these parts?"

Jade: "Honestly? They don't. They send another of the guards out here to give us our 15 and our lunch breaks. Most of the time, the guards come to areas like this so they can catch up on their sleep. But, you never heard that from me because I like my job and I don't rat."

Dean: "There were no names mentioned in that statement. So, you are no rat. You're just a beautiful brunette with the most amazing blue eyes and the most infectious personality."

He sitting in a chair next to Jade with his arms around her when Seth comes down the walk way and overhears his last comment he made.

Seth: "Damn Dean. Pouring it on a little thick? Leave the poor woman alone. She's supposed to be protecting us not picking up on the talent."

Jade: "Thank you. I've been trying to say that for the past half an hour. I appreciate the affection and it's really sweet. If I wasn't at work I might ask you out, but I can't do that while I'm on duty. What if something happens while I'm over here screwing around with you? Then I get into trouble for it."

Dean: "You just got through saying this is a dead zone down here and you basically get no action."

Jade: "It is, but my point is I am at your gate. There are two members of The Shield back there in that little room preparing for a promo. What if I snuck off with you and we disappeared into one of your vans or whatever it is you travel in and some crazy asshole got in there and something happened to Roman or Seth? Then what happens? Who's here to call for help? What if one of them is bleeding and the other can't help them, then what? I get fired and feel like shit because I could've helped prevent that from happening."

Dean: "And I feel like a dick because my friends got hurt because I caused a diversion."

Seth: "Not that anyone could get passed the big man. Roman is like our own personal security guard of our own backing there."

Jade: "You make a point. I'm Jade by the way."

Seth: "I'm Seth Rollins nice to meet you."

He shakes her hand.

Jade: "Wow, this is not how I imagined meeting The Shield."

Seth: "What, having one of the members damn near throw himself at you? That's just Dean. He's crazy that way."

Dean: "Have you ever heard the name Jon Moxley thrown around the wrestling world?"

Jade: "Yes. As a matter of fact, I have heard that name. I've also heard of Tyler Black. What's your point?"

Dean: "Have you actually watched the promos of Jon Moxley and some of the crazy shit he'd do?"

Jade: "Yeah. I've seen a few and I believed you were out of your ever loving mind. Who in their right mind goes after someone with a damn serving fork?"

Seth starts busting up laughing.

Seth: "You've never been to an independent match, have you?"

Jade: "Nope. I've only seen it through the ROH DVDs and through some of the You Tube stuff out there. I own the Tyler Black and Jon Moxley story. So, I know Mox was a little eccentric and wild. That doesn't mean that Seth and Dean are that way. This fool was drinking beer on his DVD and talking like he was already drunk."

Dean starts laughing now.

Dean: "I was drunk. I hate talking about myself and when the spot light is on me like that I tend to want to either smoke or drink to distract myself. It took me forever to break that habit."

Seth: "You still do like to drink and smoke. That much hasn't changed."

Dean: "Yeah, but I don't do it when we're giving interviews. I don't show up to work drunk and out of my mind. That's breaking our wellness contract and I happen to like my reign as United States Champion and member of the Shield."

Seth: "It wouldn't be the same without you here. I can testify to that."

Jade: "Yeah it would be weird not to have all three of you together."

Her radio breaks the mood of her making at least two new best friends.

"Gates 10 through 20 take your lunch."

Jade: "Gate 11 copy. I'm off com."

She turns the walkie talkie off.

Jade: "And now I have an hour to myself. Not that anyone is going to want to take my spot to relieve me anyway."

Seth: "How about taking your lunch with us? You seem to be getting along with Dean great."

Jade: "Sure. I'd love to, but I have a confession to make to you both."

Seth: "What's that?"

Jade: "I'm a Rollins and Reigns girl. I have slight Ambrose issues, but I'm a Rollins girl all the way."

Seth: "That's what I'm talking about. She's a Rollins girl, Dean."

Dean gets a confused look on his face.

Dean: "Well, what the hell does Ambrose issues mean?"

Jade: "It means Yes, I'm a Rollins girl, but I find some things about you attractive too. Roman and Seth maybe sexy as hell and those arms of Roman's kill me every time, but there is something about you that makes me smile."

Dean: "So, I wasn't wrong thinking that little bit of flirting was mutual."

Jade: "Nope. You weren't wrong at all. It was mutual. I was flirting back with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean: "Good. I was getting disappointed for a minute there."

Jade: "No need to be disappointed, honey."

Seth takes her into what was supposed to be The Shield's underground hide out for the evening.

Jade: "Why do you three hang out in utility closet areas anyway?"

Roman: "It gives an air of mystery and leaves people thinking."

Jade: "It's down-right claustrophobic in here. I hope nobody farts in this close of a space."

Roman: "We hope not too some times."

Seth: "This is Jade. She's the guard that's watching the tunnel tonight."

Roman: "Hi Jade. I'm Joe."

He holds out his massive hand and she shakes it. Her eyes dancing over the artwork of his tattoo on his arm and then stopping once she got to his shoulders.

Jade: "Hello Joe. So, you go by Joe, Jon and Seth outside the ring."

Seth: "No. I go by Colby outside of the ring. My real name is Colby Lopez. I just like Seth Rollins better."

Jade: "Whatever turns you on, Colby. So, where does a girl go to eat around here? I'm seriously hungry and I overheard Joe saying you've got an hour before the match."

Roman: "Well, allow us to take you to the best place in the building."

She takes off anything that identified her as security and puts it inside her hat and follows Roman backstage to the catering department. She knew damn near every guard in the building and nobody she was friends with would say anything about her hanging around with the talent like she belonged there. Besides, this was her dinner time. She could go wherever she was allowed and right now she had The Shield as her personal backstage guides.

Dean: "Show Seth and Roman the lighter you let me use."

Jade: "So you noticed my lighter other than the fact that it lit cigarettes."

Dean: "Yes. I noticed you're lighter other than for the purpose of lighting my cigarette."

She takes out her lighter and shows Seth and Roman. She had a lighter custom made with The Shield on it in all black.

Roman: "That's awesome. Did you do this yourself?"

Jade: "I have a male friend who works at an engraving place and I had him do it for me. This lighter was hard to find. It's refillable. They don't make lighters out of silver like this anymore."

Seth: "Wow. That's really cool that you had that done."

Jade: "It matches my cigarette case I got off e bay."

She shows them the matching silver cigarette case. The case has a collage picture of all three members in their skeleton face masks and it says "The Hounds of Justice" on it in black letters.

Dean: "Now I didn't see that. That's awesome."

Jade: "Thank you."

Seth: "Someone was selling these on Ebay?"

Jade: "Yeah. It came from Hong Kong or somewhere. I forget exactly where."

Roman: "Wow. That's cool. I'm flattered that someone is doing this for us."

Jade: " I thought it was awesome my own self."


End file.
